In the conventional technologies, data communication between browsers and mobile terminals needs the help of clients where the browsers are and USB data cables or WIFI. Users need to download applications at browser sides into clients where the browsers are, then the mobile terminals are connected to the clients where the browsers are via the USB data cables or WIFI so that the applications can be transferred to the mobile terminals. Direct data transmission is unavailable between the browsers and the mobile terminals. Furthermore, in the process of surfing the Internet to browse webpages, the users need to switch to program interfaces so as to view data storage information and/or device information in the mobile terminals, which causes cumbersome user operation.